


Resolve

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Sensory Deprivation, day 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 22 - Sensory DeprivationHe sat like that for a while, to adjust to having most of his senses removed.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Kudos: 16





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

Touch had been the first sense Shadow had taken from him as his hands were tied behind his back so tightly there was no way of freeing himself from the rope.   
Then his taste was taken, the smooth ball gag placed in his mouth had no discernible taste as Silver sucked and licked at it.   
Giving up his sight had worried him but he trusted Shadow and closed his eyes as the blindfold was tied around his head tightly.  
Then the headphones slid into his ears, Silver could hear how muffled Shadow’s steps sounded as he stepped away and then he heard nothing but classical music.

He sat like that for a while, to adjust to having most of his senses removed, at the beginning he panicked a little as worry invaded his thoughts.

Was Shadow still here?   
He hasn’t left me right?   
He wouldn’t leave me like this!...right? 

He shivered at the thought of Shadow abandoning him like this, helpless, exposed and unable to defend himself. And just as panic was about to set in, Shadow's warm hands cupped his cheeks and a wave of relief washed over Silver’s trembling body, he nuzzled into the hands desperately trying to ground himself to the only thing that made him feel safe in this moment. 

They had a safe word and a signal that Silver could use to end this and for a moment he considered using the signal, but they had only just begun they hadn’t even made it to the sexy parts yet, and with that in mind he nodded his head and a soft kiss was placed on his forehead. 

Shadow’s hands started to travel south, over his chest fur, playing with his nipples for a moment before they continued down his stomach and towards his hardening member.   
He could feel Shadow’s fingers so intensely, feel every move they made, every time they stopped or rubbed over his body, he couldn’t see them to know what they’d do or where they’d go next.  
And at that moment he realised he couldn’t taste Shadow’s mouth in a kiss or hear Shadow’s rich voice as he praised him or touch his ebony fur to try and give him pleasure too. 

He couldn’t do anything but sit and wait for Shadow to take care of him, and he trusted Shadow to take care of him.  
With his resolve strengthened he took a few deep breaths to really calm himself as he let his thoughts go and relaxed into the darkness he saw, the smooth plastic in his mouth, the relaxing classical music in his ears and the touch of the mobian he loved guiding him to bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
